The Art of Somniloquy
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Set during MU. Yet another one of those nights...Mike's sleep-talking, Sulley's...a little internally conflicted. What could possibly happen? Slash. Sulley x Mike.


**The Art of Somniloquy**

* * *

_Warning: Sulley x Mike, Mike x Sulley, slash, guyxguy, yaoi, gay pairing, blah blah blah... Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

There was something about Wazowski that just drove him _crazy_.

Not the kind of crazy that made him want to bang his head against the wall, though. Well, not really...

"...no...no, Mommy...da's my lil' Mike..."

Sulley rolled his eyes. Of all the monsters in this giant university he could have been partnered up with, he just _had_ to get a roommate who couldn't keep his mouth shut even when he was _sleeping_.

"...I...good...scarer..."

Resisting the urge to throw a pillow at the green monster, Sulley grumbled half-heartedly to himself and rolled over to his stomach. _Stupid Mikey..._

"...S-Sulley..._ohhhh_..."

A moan.

A friggin' _moan_.

_Why_ the monster hell was Mike Wazowski moaning his name at night?

"...mmm, come here, you big furball..."

That sounded _too_ provocative to be a threat.

Sulley bit his lip as he stared blankly at the dark ceiling, trying to ignore the sincere murmuring coming from the bottom bunk. He would be lying if he said his roommate had never whispered such..._affectionate_ things before while dreaming. He would be really lying if he said he'd never found those words to be quite...adorable and enticing.

"_Sulley_..."

But he never really did anything about it. So Mike dreamt about him a lot... Understandable, right? Sulley was a pretty hot monster. It made sense.

And Mikey...well, Mikey was _Mikey_. The kid could be annoying at times, but he'd always been there for him, even if it wasn't something either of them would admit out loud. So he could let this slide, right? Friends did that for each other?

"...kiss..."

...kiss, huh?

Sulley didn't remember carefully sitting up, the sound of that one seemingly-innocent word ringing in his (furry) eardrums. Sulley didn't remember quietly slipping out of bed. He didn't remember crouching down on all fours and staring intently at the mumbling monster. He didn't remember bringing his head closer to his bunkmate's (friend's?), nor leaning in until their faces were barely an inch apart.

He didn't even recall his eyes fluttering shut and pressing his lips against Mike's until he was and at that point, his mind could only draw up multiple blanks.

The smaller monster froze at the touch, then sighed happily and eagerly kissed him back. For a second, Sulley's heart stopped. His eyes snapped open as he realized _he was kissing Michael Wazowski_—the little ball of turd that got him kicked out of the Scaring Program and in this stupid scare competition—yet he couldn't for the life of him pull back.

At one point, he resigned himself to these weird, controlling emotions and let them take charge. Eventually, he and Mike were in each other's mouths—ugh, he hated those retainers—and nibbling on each other's lips. They moaned. A lot. And swapped spit. A lot.

That went on for quite some time, and not once did Sulley think about stopping. In fact, the idea didn't even seem remotely _possible_.

But eventually, the need for air became too great and they were forced to pull apart. Breathing heavily, heart hammering away in his chest, Sulley slowly opened his eyes, ready to meet his fate.

It came as a huge shock to see Mike snoozing quietly, having been _asleep_ the entire time.

Which honestly floored him since he'd been expecting the lime turdball to be very embarrassed and very flushed about the whole exchange, with only the thought of asking him to be his boyfriend clouding his cute bald head.

(He would say yes, but that wasn't the point right now.)

"You...you little..." Despite being incredulous, Sulley couldn't help but smile fondly. His heart feeling a whole lot lighter than it had ever been, he chuckled to himself and crawled back up to his top bunk.

_Stupid Mikey_, he thought for the second time that night with a grin, just before he shut his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Below him, the little green not-so-scary monster woke up with a start.

Then he scowled.

"Dammit..."

And he was having such a nice dream—_SulleySulleySulleySulley_—too...

Hmm...why did his lips feel so warm...?

* * *

**A/N: Soooo this was inevitable. When I saw the movie, the feels I got...acksdjfbgkasblskdf. **

**A-freaking-HEM.**

**I'm not saying this is completely AU since this COULDA happened one night. *wink wink***

**My inspiration mainly came from that scene when I saw Mike kissing Sulley's hand! I was like :,D My friend noticed and asked me if I was having a gay moment. I said yes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything besides the slashiness belong to Disney, Pixar. **


End file.
